When Blood Gives Me Life
by Daunyel
Summary: When vampires My Chemical Romance pick up a lone girl alongside the road, not only does her world come crashing down. Theirs comes down with her and changes forever.
1. Part One

**WHEN BLOOD GIVES ME LIFE**

**PART ONE**

Midnight.

One time of the day you wish you were snuggled under thick covers instead of being out on an abandoned road, traveling home from a job you wish you didn't have to work. The one place that made your skin coil in disgust each and every time you had to be there? Yes, late nights were hell and this was the one night you wished you were safe at home instead of being out here alone.

Midnight.

It was down-right scary, dangerous even, especially for someone so young like she. This had been the first that she worked such late hours but she needed to in order to pay for a wedding she and her fiancée wanted. Yes, this night would be worth while even though she was deadly scared of being out here alone.

Yes, twenty-eight year old Nicole Simon was afraid. Not just because there was no one on the road, but by the sound the car itself made. If she stalled or lost her car out here, she have no vehicle and no cell signal on her cell phone and she be stuck walking this road alone in the darkness and that creeped her out.

The car sputtered and died, she coasted it to the side of the road and came to a stop, parking it before banging her hands on the steering wheel. Just her luck. The car died on the one night she had to work late, why couldn't it die yesterday or tomorrow when she would be coming home from work in the daylight.

She sighed. She had some walking to do and if she wanted to get home tonight she best get a move on now. She hesitated for a moment, then pushed her door open and got out. She locked the door and closed it, tucking her phone and her purse inside her jacket and moving down the long abandoned road. Yeah, she was nuts for walking this time of night, but she couldn't be far from her home, now could she?

She grimaced as a light splotch of rain began to fall, if it rained she was going to be soaked and would pay for it by being sick and that was not an option at the moment. She needed everyday she could get to pay for the wedding of her dreams and her fiancée Brad was not going to give up his time or his efforts to carter to hers. She sighed again, maybe getting married wasn't a good idea but they'd been together since senior year in high school and their parents expected them to marry and that was final.

_This is what I get for working extra to pay for my wedding._

She mumbled to herself. If anything more went wrong, be hell's water she was going to call the whole thing off, take her money and go on a very long extended vacation and deal with the consequences when she got back. And at that moment, it sounded too good.

_I so need a vacation. I wonder if Brad would care if I called the wedding off. He isn't fond of it as much as I am._

She grinned; maybe they both needed their space. Living together had been pure torture for them both but their parents wouldn't have it any other way.

_I've made my mind; I'm calling the wedding off._

And with that to her heart's content she heard the motor of an oncoming vehicle and the crunch of tires on the gravel. She was getting a ride off this road.

_Thank you!_

She turned to the approaching vehicle and realized that it was a bus and not a car. Lights glared in her eyes and she raised a hand to keep the lights from blinding her. At that moment the lights had been cut off. It came to a stop right next to her. She took a deep breath and waited. And the boy that came out couldn't be much younger than her very own sister of fifteen!

"Hey! Is that your car back there alongside the road?" he asked.

She nodded.

"We stopped at your car and no one was there. The hood was warm so we decided to see if anyone was out here. Thank goodness I thought about the hood or you'd be stranded out here."

"Thank you." She said shyly.

He grinned, his hazel eyes sparkling in the near darkness. "So you need a lift?"

She was memerized as his black hair fell into his face and he wiped it back. "Yes. I live a few miles up the road; you don't have to make a detour on my account."

"We don't mind, actually Charlie and I are the only ones up and he would kick himself in the ass if he left such a pretty lady out here, right Charlie?" he asked the driver.

Nicole smiled, "I thank you. Its dark and I hate walking this road in the daylight much less now."

"Don't blame you." He said and motioned for her to get on the bus.

She brushed past him and thought she felt coldness on his skin, but she shook her head and took a seat at the table and waited as he closed the door and took a seat and the bus moved on.

"So." He started, "What's your name?"

"Nicole and you?"

"Frank."

Silence overcame them for a brief moment, Nicole shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Suddenly the air felt thick and death-like.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I feel sick all of a sudden." She paused and tightly closed her eyes and waited for her panic attack to pass. She gulped in a deep breath and relaxed and sighed. Leaning back in the seat did she open her eyes.

"Panic attack?"

She nodded, "The air feels so thick in here, and it must have triggered it."

He moved next to her and patted her back. She took another deep breath and sighed.

"You'll be alright." He whispered in her ear.

She felt her eyelids close and darkness overcame her. She fought to stay awake, but Frank had placed something over her nose and then there was nothing.


	2. Part Two

**PART TWO**

She awoke some time later in a room. She looked around and found it just as dark as outside. She tried to move from what she laid on and found herself tied down. She panicked in fear and tried to scream only to realize she couldn't. She looked around in horror to see if anyone else was in the room but only could sense herself.

_What have I got myself into?_

The door creaked open and Frank stepped in. His hair hung in his face, his hazel eyes bore into hers and she suddenly realized that his skin was all too pale.

"Ah, sleeping beauty is awake." He said to someone behind him.

She tried to see who was out there but couldn't. She muffled a scream and found the binding tightened on her wrists and she bit back a scream of pain. She felt something warm move down her hands. Blood.

"Come now Nicole, you must take care of yourself. If you cut your wrists now we won't be able to contain ourselves."

She looked at him in horror.

"You see, we feed on blood and tonight that is your honor." He said as he took a seat next to her.

She struggled to move away from him and moaned as the binding cut further into her wrists.

He grabbed her and sat her upright. His eyes engulfed in anger. "Now stop that girl!" he said and back-handed her.

Tears sprang from her blue eyes.

"And that is quite enough Frank." The other figure said and stepped into the room and turned the lights on.

She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light. Frank and the other man were pale, very pale and very Goth-like.

_I'm going to die._

"Leave her be Frank. I will take care of her wounds. You go now and keep the others company." He ordered.

Frank bowed his head and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"He is right though, you must take care of yourself."

He sat her up and pulled the binding from her wrists and pulled them in front of her and examined the damage. She bit back a cry. They were bad, really bad.

"See? I knew Frank would tie them too much and look what they have done to you." He whispered.

She bent her head as pain shot through her. He stood and walked over to a table and grabbed a box. A first aid kit and came back and sat next to her.

"I will clean them up and bandage them, but you must behave. If you do that for me, I will remove the gag. Agree?"

She nodded as he tended to her wounds. She muffled in pain as he pressed Bactine on the cuts. Once that was done, he wrapped them in gauze and put everything away. She kept her promise, she behaved and he kept her and removed the gag.

"Now you're Nicole yes?"

She nodded, licking her dry lips.

"I'm Gerard and I'll get you water. You seem parched."

She gave him a weak smile.

He left the room and she lay back down. She felt too weak, too tired to fight back. When Gerard returned, she sat up and accepted the bottle water and took a large gulp and sighed. She closed her eyes for a moment, she could feel him near her but she had to calm her nerves before she had another panic attack.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She shook her head, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "You're going to kill me. How do you think I feel?" she said angrily.

He sat back with an amuse look etched in his face. His hazel eyes filled with emptiness. "Kill you? Is that what Frank told you?"

She bit her lip, "He told me you need blood and that would be my honor. How freaky is that?" she spatted.

"Frank has a way with words. Yes, we do drink blood but you are not to be harmed and I have warned him of that. As for him hitting you, it'll not happen again. You have my word on that."

She shook her head, her red hair cascading around her angry eyes. She pushed the strands behind her ears and looked up to him again, anger now in her eyes. "I want off this bus right now. I asked for a ride home not to be kidnapped!" she screamed.

He grabbed her by the arm and held her in place, his eyes glaring down into her own. She coward some but her anger was still boiling. "You will keep your voice down. It's bad enough they want you dead, but I will not go for it. Not tonight!" he hissed.

"Then kill me you sorry piece of shit!"

He threw her on the bed and marched to the door, opening it slightly and slamming it behind him. She heard the lock click and took a deep breath and screamed. She didn't care what he said, she wanted off the bus.

_Damnit all to Hell!_

She lay back on the bed, she soon realized she was on and tried to calm herself. Her heart was racing and the tears burned her eyes as she cried. What had she gotten herself into?

_Oh Brad, maybe marrying you was the right thing to do. I screwed up and now you'll pay for my mistakes._

She fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	3. Part Three

**PART THREE**

Gerard left the room and glared down to Frank who was watching the TV with bored eyes.

"Why did you have to scare her Frank?"

Frank raised his head and shrugged, "I was only having fun."

He shook his head in disgust, "We will not be feeding on her. You all hear me?" he said glaring at his band mates and brother. "We feed on those outside, but that girl, Nicole, shall not be harmed. Do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded except for Frank. "Frank?"

"I make no promises Gerard. I brought her on the bus; I should be able to do as I please."

Gerard growled and grabbed him by the arm and swung him to his feet and glared into his face, his fangs already visible past pale lips. "She's mine now Frank. You let her be or I swear I will tear your heart out where you stand."

Frank backed down. Gerard gave a satisfied look and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "In a few minutes we'll be in Milford. Go and feed. We only got a few more hours of darkness before we leave."

They hissed in satisfaction and Gerard took another puff of his cigarette and turned his attention to the door. The last scream was heard some time ago and it was too quiet for his taste. He could hear her heart beat slowly and knew then she was asleep.

The bus stopped and they left for the hunt of blood. Gerard hung back a ways to make sure Frank didn't return and stared up to his partner Charlie.

"You make sure she stays untouched." He told him.

Charlie nodded and closed the doors, making sure none of them could come back on without Gerard there.

Gerard on the other hand went out into the darkness to a bar that was still packed with people. He could smell the blood on them and smiled. Tonight he would have his fill and later he would check up on the beautiful Nicole.

"Hey there hot looking, want some company?" a young woman of about twenty-five asked. She was drunk and the matter of him just looking at her nearly brought her to her knees.

"I could use the company." He smiled and leaned into her and kissed her neck. "I need some attention love and I need it soon."

She giggled in anticipation and led him to a quiet alleyway. She knelt in front of him and unzipped his jeans. He could feel her licking him and he closed his eyes and enjoyed a moment. For a long time now he hadn't felt anything so delicious yet sinful.

"Come on baby, I know you can do better."

She bit the tip of him and he groaned and he grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her to her feet. She looked scared and he kissed her pouting lips. "Your lips are like wine."

She giggled again as he kissed her neck, murmuring words, before he bit hard and deep into her neck. She squeaked and went silent. He could taste her blood in his mouth and kept going.

"Stop." She cried finally.

He couldn't stop, it had been days since they fed and he was hungry. He felt her go limp in his arms and he dumped her near a dumpster and wiped away the blood on his face.

"You were good baby, but I was better." He said as he zipped his jeans and made his way back to the bus.

He knocked and Charlie let him on, "The others back yet?"

The driver shook his head. "But she is awake and banging at the door."

Gerard looked to the door and heard nothing. "You sure."

"Yeah, she was angry."

He growled and marched down the walkway and unlocked the door and swung it open to look face to face with Nicole.

"Where the Hell are we? And why won't you let me go!"

He grabbed her arm and led her over to the bed and dumped her on it. He wasn't in the mood to be toyed with.

"Well?" she demanded.

"We stopped because my friends and I needed to feed. That lets you off the hook tonight. But you keep this up and I will throw you to them."

She whimpered and he sighed, "Just be lucky that you are still alive Nicole. Many that come on this bus don't live to know who we are."

"Why me?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Frank must have wanted you but when I arose, he stopped his torture. He likes to rape and bleed his victims dry. I on the other hand cannot. Right now, you are safe because of me; just don't make me regret it."

She nodded. "Will I ever be allowed out of here? Even to the bathroom?"

"Yes. On one condition. I keep you in my sight."

"Why?"

He took a deep breath, "The others are hunters, and they seek blood wherever they go. Ray and Mikey may obey my wishes but Bob and Frank, well they are on a league of their own and shouldn't be trusted."

"That's why you lock me in, isn't it? You're not afraid of me escaping, you're afraid they will kill me?"

He nodded, "Even if you did get off the bus, they would follow you and kill you."

She sighed, "So I'm dead no matter what."

"I'm afraid so."

She licked her lips and rose. She kept her eyes to the ground for a moment before looking up. She reached up and pulled his hair from his face and looked into his eyes. "If I die, I want it to be by you and no other."

He looked at her in shock, "Why me?"

She smiled, "Because you gave me a chance to look into your life, that's why."

He bent and kissed her cheek. She could smell the blood on his breath but said nothing. Soon that blood would be hers. "Get some sleep. We're leaving in a bit and I need my rest. We have a concert tonight."

She stared at him for a moment. "Concert?"

"Yes. We're My Chemical Romance."

Now she knew who they were. Her sister was a huge fan of theirs. "Do you always go after your fans?"

He shook his head, "No. Now sleep."

She nodded and climbed onto the bed and rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. He lay next to her and held her to him. She knew why he remained here, she could sense the others.


	4. Part Four

**PART FOUR**

Mid-afternoon came fast and she yawned. The lack of sleep and being up half the night did her in. Gerard was gone, probably outside the door with the others. She stopped. Didn't vampires need darkness? She shook her head. Too many movies, she bet they could walk in the sun and not burst into flames.

A knock on the door interrupted her, "You awake?" a man of twenty-five asked, his hair as black as Gerard's.

"Yeah, I am." She said.

"I'm Mikey. My brother asked me to get you."

So this was the brother. He was just as handsome as his brother too.

"I'm up." She said and yawned. "What time is it?"

He looked to his watch, "3:45pm."

"Wow, I slept a long time."

He nodded and waited for her to exit the room. She brushed past him and came face to face with Frank who only sneered.

"And hello to you too Francis." She snorted.

He growled.

"Oh behave yourself child."

He turned on his heel and went to sit on the couch, glaring at her every move. Gerard came to her side and led her to the table. He sat to her one side, Mikey on the other.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

Frank snorted, "She probably slept better than we did."

She looked to Gerard, "What does he mean?"

"It means Nicole," he said distastefully, "We could smell your blood all night and it kept us from sleeping."

"Oh."

Gerard placed a hand on hers, "He is just being a crab. Never mind him."

She nodded and kept her eyes to the table. They acted so much more normal in the daylight.

"Where are we?" she asked suddenly.

"Still in Pennsylvania, but far from where you live."

"Oh."

"Come on now Nicole. You ever want to do something that wasn't your routine?"

She nodded, "I was going to call off my wedding just to have a vacation."

"And now you don't."

She looked up to him, the others nearby. "I need to call Brad."

He shook his head, "And have him come after us. I think not."

She bit her lip, "I just need him to know that I went away for a few days. I won't tell him where we are, I swear."

Gerard looked at her contemplating on whether or not she was bluffing.

"Besides," she continued, "You left me with my cell phone all night."

He looked down to her, "What?"

She produced a small black cell. "I could have called anyone at anytime you know. But I didn't."

He reached out to take the phone but Mikey took it instead. He looked at recent calls and dialed calls and found nothing. He made sure she wasn't bluffing.

"She's telling the truth Gee."

"Fine. You call Brad and tell him five days you'll be gone. In those five days we'll take you back and you sort out your life and what needs to be done and then you're gone. You hear me?"

She nodded, "I figured as much. I can deal with Brad on the phone. If I can get an internet connection I can cut all ties to my life fast. My things will be stored and you got your wish."

"Fine." He said and rose, suddenly agitated.

"Oh and Gerard, I want to be turned."

He stopped and stared at her, "What?"

"You're right. I need a change and I'm not getting any younger. There is so much I want to do. So I do this and in return, you turn me."

They stared at one another. Mikey fidgeted in his seat. "She does have a point Gee."

"We can't take on anyone else!"

Mikey rose, "Why not? She hasn't told anyone about us, is willing to give her life up for us. We owe her that much!"

"Fine. Fine. Fine!" he yelled.

Frank smirked, "So we have a new play-mate."

Mikey stopped him dead. "Gee and I have a new partner and you best keep your damn hands off her."

Frank stopped and nodded.


	5. Part Five

**PART FIVE**

Nicole stood and took her phone gently from Mikey and dialed a number. It rang twice.

"Hello?" Brad said.

"Hey honey, its Nicole."

"Nicole where the hell are you?"

"On a road trip. I needed some time alone."

"Alone? You were supposed to come home last night, when you didn't, I called your father and he found your car alongside the road. Where are you?"

"With some friends. My car broke down and I tried to call but you didn't answer so I left it there and we're on our way to California."

"With what? Your clothes are still here!"

She sighed, "Alright, I lied, we're leaving in a few days. I was going to make sure you weren't home and just pack them and go."

"What?"

"I'm calling the wedding off Brad."

"Why?"

"You know why. We hate one another. You can't stand me and I stopped loving you some time ago. We need to move on. You can have the house and the car, I just want my freedom."

He sighed, "You're right. Come to the house and get your things. I'm not going to stop you. As for the car, keep it, I got it as a gift for you and it's yours. The house when I sell it, you'll get half, it's only fair."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I have wanted to leave you for some time and didn't have the nerve to. Thank you Nicole. You will always be a friend to me."

"Thank you Brad." And she hung up, placing the phone back in Mikey's hands.

"We're done. I can get my things."

Gerard nodded, "We'll be back in your area the day after tomorrow."

She took her seat and watched as they exited the bus, Gerard being the last and gave her a warning look, "Be prepared to be locked back in that room when I get back."

"Alright." She said gently, nearly smiling.

Gerard left her to amuse herself. She had done it. She had proposed a deal that would terminate her life but start a new one and maybe, hopefully she would keep him in it if she could.

_Am I doing the right thing?_

She grabbed the book Mikey had left behind and opened it. A vampire novel, how cliché. But as she engrossed in the novel little did she know that Frank had returned unannounced.

"Hello Nicole." He said harshly.

"What do you want?"

"You, but I will keep to myself for now."

"Go away Frank and do me a favor, leave before Gerard returns."

He took a seat near her, "I am not afraid of him Nicole."

"You should be." She muttered.

"Do I scare you?" he whispered.

This wasn't a good idea; she shouldn't be annoying a vampire. He could kill her with one strike. And he really scared her too! But as she glanced at him, she smirked then laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing Frank."

He didn't believe her. She could tell by the look in his eyes.

"Tell me what's so damn funny."

She snorted and held her gaze on his, "You."

He hissed, "You really want to die don't you Nicole."

"Please." She said, "Mikey and Gerard would have your head. Besides, they must know you're here by now."

Right then the door crashed open and Gerard entered the bus. Hatred and anger in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here Frank?"

"Oh making sure she didn't leave."

Nicole snorted. "He was scaring me is more like it. Be gone Frank, you annoy me."

"You don't like me because I'm different then you, that's all."

She scrunched her face, "I don't like you because you think yourself superior. Don't you get it Frank? You are a punk-ass loser!"

He grabbed her by the throat and held her up against the wall; Gerard was prying him away, but not before Frank cut her throat with a nail. She grimaced in pain. "Consider that a warning Nicole." He said and pushed himself past Gerard before stopping, "Kill her now or I will when I return." And was gone.

"Son of a bitch." She growled.

"You see why now I locked you in that room?" he asked.

"Yeah, I see. Asshole needs to be knocked down a few times."

Gerard looked at her neck and pressed a cold hand against the warm blood. He grimaced as he felt himself inch closer. "I may not be able to stop myself from tasting your blood." He whispered.

"Then do so Gerard, I am not stopping you."

He leant down and licked her blood, savoring the taste. "I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear and bit hard into her neck.

"Gerard." She moaned.

She felt her blood drain, he felt her tighten her grip on his shoulders. They were embraced and now were the time of her turning.

"Nicole?"

"Turn me Gerard. I want nothing more than to be with you."

He pulled back some and bit his wrist and placed it to her mouth. She sucked on his blood and felt herself lighten. Her eyes widened as she felt her heart stop. "Gerard?"

"Let it go, you're dying, your mortal body, but soon you shall be free."

She closed her eyes. Soon she would be free of the pain of aging and once of a life of nothingness.


	6. Part Six

**PART SIX**

She opened her eyes and found herself back in the back room on the bed. The door was closed but she could tell it wasn't locked. There was no fear of it being unlocked any longer. She was a vampire; she could feel it in her veins.

"Gerard?" she called out but got no answer.

She rose from the bed and opened the door. Mikey and Ray were the only ones there.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Out. Come join us?" Mikey asked.

She nodded and smiled, "Is it always like this, this sense of freedom?"

Ray nodded, "I was afraid at first but I got use to it. Some days you wish you were alive again, just to feel certain things."

"I feel things Ray." She said and touched his hair, "Like the silk strands of your curly hair, I can feel that. Is that normal?"

"No." he said.

She jerked her hand away, "I am dead, am I not? Or am I losing it?"

Mikey rose and took her hands. "You are one of us, but there is something here that also defines you. Gerard told me that once in a long time a female can possess mortality and immortality and walk both worlds."

She looked into his hazel eyes, "I'm scared."

He embraced her into his arms. Ray even rose and touched her shoulder. "You will adjust. It takes time." He said.

"What if I am that one? Will I endanger your lives?" she cried.

Tears did not come from them, nor would they ever yet hers flowed freely. Mikey sighed, "You are unlike us Nicole, but we would never cast you out. You must rest, too much has happened and I can feel you tense up."

She sat in the chair, "What will I do? Frank will surely have me killed now." She bit her lip and drew blood, "Damnit! This is his doing! If he had let me alone, I still be alive." She said bitterly.

Mikey and Ray stepped back, fear in their eyes.

"No. You two are not going to be in my wrath, but Frank shall have to walk very thinly around me or I will beat him down. Yes. He shall suffer for this."

"Nicole?" Mikey said.

She looked up to him, her blue eyes cold. "I won't take this out on you my dear lovely Mikey or you Ray. I have emotions that are in turmoil inside. I am adjusting as you said. I am sorry for having you fear me."

Ray took a seat and Mikey stepped back up to her and placed a light kiss on her cheek. "I will be here if you need to talk."

She nodded and walked back into her room and laid down. She needed some rest before all hell would break lose.


	7. Part Seven

**PART SEVEN**

Gerard had taken Frank and Bob out for some playtime. Frank needed to be as far away as possible while Nicole turned. Frank knew he took her and gave him a smug look.

"So Nicole is one of us now is she not?" he asked.

"Yes."

Bob nodded, "Will she be alright with Mikey and Ray?"

"Yes. Mikey is very protective of her right now."

Frank snarled, "If you just let me have her, we would be free of her."

Bob smacked him upside the head, "Enough Frank. Gerard, Master will not tolerate your outbursts much longer."

Bob was right; Gerard was ready to end Frank's life in order to contain control.

"Fine!" he yelled.

Bob and Gerard stopped in their tracks and faced him. He was furious.

"She was mine Gerard. MINE! And you took her away from me!"

"She was never yours; Charlie would never let you harm her."

"Why not? Huh? Why?"

Out of the darkness she came, her red hair flowing around her, her white dress swaying about her. Her blue eyes cold yet mesmerizing. "Because I am different Frank." She said and nips at his neck.

He yelped.

She laughed, "You see, one in a few years a woman can possess the ability to be mortal and immortal. I am that one."

He looked at her, "What makes you think that?"

She pointed to the rising sun, "I can stand in light, I will. I can feel things Frank, the touch of hair, skin, textures yet I am a vampire. My skin isn't cold yet it's not warm either. Ray and Mikey told me what Gerard has told you all. He's right, I can be in both worlds, and I am in those worlds."

"Then what of me?" he whimpered.

She smiled, revealing fangs. "I can kill you or let you live and have you never, ever touch me again."

He backed away.

"I'm letting you live Frank. This band needs you and I will not screw that up. But I will not tolerate you disobeying Gerard ever again."

He nodded in silence.

"Now that I have made myself clear, we must return. The sun will be up soon and only I can tolerate it right now."

They left her there alone. Gerard stopped some steps away and returned to her side. He took her hand and kissed it. "I was right."

She kissed him on the lips. "Soon we'll be mortal Gerard. That's why you turned me. You knew I could turn you all back."

He nodded. "I want to live again."

"So do I. This time with you."

He held her in his arms as the sun rose; he felt his skin itch but not burn. Her blood ran in his veins, she would shelter him from the rising rays and take him back to the bus. Today would be the first of many and soon they would return to the living.

"I love you Gerard Way, now and forever."

He kissed her on the lips, holding her hands. "I love you Nicole Simon, forever and for always."

When they entered the bus, the door was closed and they were engulfed into darkness once more. Another day, another adventure would await them.


	8. Part Eight

**PART EIGHT**

Nicole sauntered to the back room and lay on the bed. Gerard lay next to her and she could sense his arms curling around her. She snuggled next to him.

"I can hear your heart." He whispered.

"I know. It's weird."

He nuzzled his nose in her hair and sighed, "What happens now?"

She rolled over to face him, "I make you all mortal."

"How?"

She pressed her lips against his and kissed him lightly. "You must all drink my blood."

He stared at her. "And how will the others agree?"

"They won't, I will switch my blood for the containers in the fridge. Tonight you will take my blood freely and soon they shall follow."

"Be careful of Frank." He said.

"Frank is not a problem for me."

He moved in and bit her neck, she moaned in pleasure as he sucked her blood. It filled him, it changed him…it…he was feeling his heart!

"Nicole?"

"Just rest Gerard. Soon you'll be mortal." She said and rose. "I'm going to feed the others. They must do this in order for it to work." And with that she left Gerard to bear the anguish of living again.

In the main room she found the others. She smiled, "I see you've been waiting for me."

Frank rose, "What did you do to Gerard?" he snarled.

"I made him mortal."

"Are you insane!" he hissed.

She grabbed him by the throat and held him in the air, his feet dangling. "He wants his life back Frank and nothing will change that. Now either the four of you follow suit or I will force you to follow, you hear me?"

Frank tried to disagree and she bit his lip. He yelped in pain. "Pity Frank, I knew I would have to force you."

He squirmed and tried to move from her grasp. She bit her lip and drew her blood and kissed him hard. He tried to pull away, spit out the blood but it was inside his veins as he howled in agony.

"Soon you'll be a mere mortal again Frank. You and the band are the last of vampires as I see it. My blood will keep you from turning again."

He grimaced. "Why are you doing this?"

"To save you all an untimely destruction. Vampires are being hunted and when you are found they'll find you human and not vampires and you'll be safe."

Ray, Bob and Mikey looked to her wearily but Gerard spoke up as he entered the room, "She's right. She was a vampire hunter. She could have killed us but instead turned to save us."

"Then we have to do what?" Mikey asked.

"Her blood is the only thing that will make us human."

"I know, you're heart is racing." Mikey pointed out.

"It feels good to be alive Mikey, please do this for me."

He nodded, "I will. Bob? Ray?"

They nodded in agreement. Nicole slit her wrist and poured her blood into three cups and handed them to them. "Drink up."

They did as she asked. Frank was already feeling the effects and was slumped on the floor. She knew of his mono but kept silent. It would not return with his new mortality. All the diseases they had before turning were gone. They would start anew.

"Nicole?" Frank called out, "Why do I feel so weird?"

She smiled, "There is a plus side to becoming mortal again." She said and shifted to her other foot. Her own body was becoming human again. "Every illness, mental issue and problem you had before you turned, well they never existed. So Frank your mono will not be back, Mikey you will see perfectly without glasses. The rest of you may never get sick again."

Ray spoke up shyly, "Will we ever be able to have families?"

She grinned, "Yes. That is one thing that won't be taken away."

They all sighed. Bob and Mikey had begun to feel the change; Ray grimaced slightly but handled the change gracefully. "In a few minutes we'll be human again."

Gerard slipped his arms around her waist and held her. "Thank you." He whispered.


	9. Part Nine

**PART NINE**

_One Year Later_

"WE ARE MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!" Gerard shouted into the microphone as they left the stage. It was a sunny October day and the band had just finished their last date of a new tour. They were back in Nicole's neck of the woods and they had met Brad who by then was married and expecting a baby.

Nicole was ecstatic and congratulated the newly married couple. It had seemed Brad was seeing Shelly while still with her and she would not have it any other way.

"So?" Gerard asked as he came up behind Nicole and kissed her neck. He placed his hand on her belly, "How's our little one doing?"

She turned to face him and kissed him on the lips, not caring that he was sweaty. "He's kicking up a storm."

Uncle Mikey dashed into the room kissed her belly, grinned and darted out the door, yelling, "I'll be with Alicia if you need me!"

Nicole shook her head, "That boy is so going to get slapped when this baby is born. That or I am tattling on him to Alicia."

They laughed. "But Uncle Mikey is happy he's going to be an uncle. So he kisses your belly."

She slaps his arms playfully, "What if I did that to you. Would you like someone kissing your belly?"

He shook his head.

"My point exactly. So now, what are we doing until the baby is born?"

"Vacation?"

She smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that. We need one and a quiet one at that."

He kissed her again, "Maybe we can round the gang up and get hitched before our baby arrives." He hinted.

"And you're asking me what?"

He knelt on his knee and took her hand, "Marry me Nicole. I owe you for not killing us when you had a chance."

She kissed him, "I fell in love with you that night, and you know that? It's why I ask you to bite me. I wanted you and only you."

"And now you have me." He whispered and kissed her deeply.


	10. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

_A Month Later_

"Oh Gerard!" she squealed at their newborn.

Michael Andrew Way was only a few days old but already the center of attention. Uncle Mikey and Auntie Alicia had spoiled him since the day he was born and Uncles Bob, Ray and Frank were just as bad.

"Come on you guys, he'll think he's the king of the world!"

Uncle Mikey laughed, "But he needs his own MCR gear!"

"He won't be able to play bass guitar for some years yet!" she laughed.

"So? He can try!"

Alicia and Nicole slugged Mikey and he giggled like a girl. "That's my nephew and I can spoil him as much as I want."

She shook her head, "I am so happy I married into this nuthouse. You guys are the best, you know that?"

They did a group hug and baby Michael squealed happily.

She was right though, they were a family and this family would stay tight until they died naturally.


End file.
